Ash and Arceus 13: Lots of Little Legendaries
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: After both Ash and T clear their names, the two decide to make Arceus and the others have to go through something just as anoying as they did. They do exactly what Oak and Hans did in season one: make the Pokemon into pets. I can't tell weather or not this is a punishment, or a reward for the Pokemon. check profile for series list!
1. Chapter 1

This fic contains a lot of fluff. If you aren't into that, don't read it!

(Inside the pokeballs) "Arceus, did you have any other evidence than the recordings?" asked Palkia. "In hindsight, jumping to a conclusion may not have been the best course of actions" said Arceus.

"Well, at least it's warm and soft in here" said Dialga. "Hey Arceus, dident we have fun the last time this happened to us?" asked Enti. "Hey, Your right. I think the only reason that the two of them chose this punishment was because… How did you get here?" said Raquaza as T suddenly appeared in the link.

"Note to self. Never piss off Ash right after he gets accused of murder" sighed T. "Well, looks like carma really is a dick!" said Celibi. "Oh will you all just shut up I'm trying to find my emerald!" said T. "What? You mean you don't like it in here?" asked Keldeo.

"No, it's not that. I just don't think ash should be the only one in chart of the entire planet" said T as he pulled out the gem. "CHAOS BLITZ!" he shouted before dissapearing from the connection.

"How did you get out?!" asked Ash. "I blew the shit out of the ball. Also, I'm going to go super so that this won't happen again!" said T as he turned gold. "What about when you run out of rings?" asked Ash. "That won't happen! I have my inhibitor rings on if you didn't notice!" said T.

Don't those keep you from doing anything?" asked Ash. "There are many different types of rings. These make it so that I barely use the rings I already have at all! Also, I don't think it's a good idea for you alone to run the planet." Said T.

When they arrived at the hall, T and Ash let the legends out. "Ok, so now what?" asked Arceus. "Now, you are going to take a nap!" said Ash as he got out a soft blanket. "Nope! Not happening!" said Arceus as she ran away.

"T, let's just use the Stick And Box trap!" said Ash. "Way ahead of you!" said T as he put a cookie under a box. "Ok, if any of you try anything funny, we are going to make you feel like a plushie!" said Ash.

(A few minuits later) "OHHH! COOKIE!" said Arceus as she ran under the box. Then, T went and sprung the trap. "Damn it!" said Arceus as she got picked up and wrapped in the blanket. "Maby next time, you'll think before accusing us!" said Ash as he brought her over to an incubator.

"Ash, two questions. One, why do we even have that? Why are you putting me in there?" she asked.

"A few reasons. One, it'll keep you nice and warm. Two, it will make sure you don't try and run off again" said Ash as he shut her inside. "Sweet dreams" he said as he left. Once he was gone and the lights were out, Arceus sighed in bliss. "I actually kind of like this" she said. Then she curled up and dosed off.

Back with the others, they had started to fight over the TV remote. "Nope! It's not time for cartoons!" said T as he picked up the remote and pressed the power button. "Also, remember what we said would happen?" said Ash.

"Aw man!" said Keldeo. "Anyways, look what your all going to wear!" said T. Then, Ash and T put bows around their necks. "Ok, they look so cute to me that I'm going to make a Chu-Tube series of them!" said Ash as he got out a camera.

"I don't know about you Ash, but I'm going to go get Dawn, Iris, May, and Misty!" said T.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, keep walking. And now look!" said T as he led the girls into the room. "Awwwww! Look at them!" said May. "I want to hug them!" said Dawn. "They are just adorable!" said Iris. "Meh" said Misty.

"Hey Misty! Would you like it if we let you take care of Keldeo and Kygore?" asked Ash. "REALLY?! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!" said Misty as T handed her their pokeballs. "Ok, return!" said Misty as she called back the two water types. "Why don't you go and show your sisters?" asked Ash. Then, Misty ran all the way back to the gym.

"You really wanted to get back at those two, huh?" asked T. "Yeah! Keldeo ate my chocolate hoard, and Kygore wakes me up with hydro cannon!" said Ash. Meanwhile, Dawn was hugging as many of the Pokemon at a time as she could! "Hey, I want a hug!" said Shaymin. "Ok!" said Dawn as she picked her up and held her close.

The next morning T went to wake up Ash. "Ash! Ash! ASH FUCKING KETCHUM GET YOUR FAT SHIT HOLE OUT OF BED!" said T. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Eggman has been really quiet lately. Unlike the evil teams who are now attacking us on a monthly basis, he hasn't been seen doing anything bad lately!" said T. They then got Sonic and ran off to find Eggman.

When they finally got to Eggman's base, they saw Eggman's Egg Dragoon starting up. "Sonic, is it just me or does the Egg dragoon look… diferent than the last time he used it?" asked T. "NO SHIT SHERLOCK! THEWINGS ARE ARCEUS' LIFE PLATES, AND THE ORB IN THE CENTER IS THE JEWEL OF LIFE!" shouted Ash.

"Also, aren't those fingers on one of its hands supposed to be a mini gun?" asked Sonic. "Wait, this time, it's fingers are lasers whose tips are arrached to either the Adament, Lustrous, or Griceus orbs!" said T.

"Hey, that drill has time gears as blades!" said Ash. "Also, it looks like Eggman put the tanks of the Egg Nega Wisp on it's back! But what are they holding!?" asked Sonic. T then changed to his Pokemon form and flew up to get a better look.

"OH NO!" he shouted when he saw what, or rather who was inside the tanks. "Sonic, Ash! You won't believe this but the tanks are each filed with the other legends, depending on the type!" he called to them as he flew back and reverted. Then, Eggman started up the machiene!

"Try and stop me now!" laughed Eggman as he shot three lasers out of the hand with the orbs. "Look out!" shouted Sonic and T. Unfortunately, they hit and killed Ash! "Heh-heh…HAHAHAAAHAHAHAAA!" laughed Sonic. "What's so funny!?" shouted Eggman.

"For a man with an I.Q. of 300, that may be the stupidest move you have ever made! AND IT MAY JUST BE YOUR LAST!" laughed Sonic. "OH SHIT! EVERYBODY HIT THE ARCEUS DAMNED DOOMSDAY BUNKERS!" shouted T as he ran and hid in Eggman's base which he hacked into and put on ultamite lockdown!

"S-S-S-Sonic?! Can't we talk about this!?" stuttered Eggman as Sonic turned pitch black, his spines raised like Super sonic's, and his eyes turned white. "LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT IM MADE OF!" roared Sonic as he started to fly towards the Egg Dragoon with a dark haze around him!

"Hey, T? Why are you hiding in Eggman's base?" asked Orbot. "In case you dident know from the roar that may have been herd all the way to Planet Wisp, Sonic just went dark and this is possably the only thing in the 120 mile radius of distruction that he may very well cause that I, can call safe!" said T.

(Meanwhile: Planet Wisp)

Mother Wisp-What was that, Yacker?

Yacker-It sounds like Sonic is really pissed about something!

(Meanwhile: planet's core)

Chip-Hey Dark Gia?

Dark Gia-What is it Light Gia?

Chip-Did you just hear Sonic?

Dark Gia-Who?

Chip-You know, that golden hedgehog that flew into your eyes and then through your head?

Dark Gia-Oh yeah. Don't remind me

Chip-I think Sonic is really pissed about something!

(Meanwhile: Angle Island)

Knuckles-Hey Master Emerald?

Master Emerald-…

Knuckles-did you just hear Sonic?

Master Emerald-…

Knuckles-it sounds like he is really pissed about something

(Meanwhile:Blaze the Cat's dimension)

Blaze-Hey Iblis?"

Iblis-Yes Blaze?

Blaze-it sounds like Sonic is really pissed about something.

(Meanwhile:?)

Time Eater-I think Sonic is really pissed about something .

(Meanwhile:Hall of Origin)

Amy-Hey Metal?

Metal Sonic-Yeah Amy?

Amy-I think Sonic is really pissed about something!


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to make you sorry that you ever lived, Eggman!" shouted sonic. Right when he was about to send Eggman into oblivion, he was tackled by an armored figure. "Who are you and you had better get out of my way!" said Sonic.

"Sorry Sonic, but I'm afraid I can't let you kill Eggman" said the figure. Then, he tied sonic up with unbreakable energy ropes. "As for you, Egghead! Unless you want me to bring you to Officer Jenny, you will do the following. First, power down your machine. Second, let the Pokemon go. Third, don't do anything evil over the next few months" he said.

"Ok, but one thing. Who are you?" asked Eggman. The person just took the helmet off and revealed the face of T. "I'm just thankful that you had this power armor lying around in your base" he said as he took off the gear.

"Wait, how did you even get inside my base?"asked Eggman. "I hacked. B.T.W. you might have to replace the base's mainframe computer" said T. After Eggman had left, T walked back over to sonic.

"When I get my hands on you, I'll kill you!" said Sonic. "You need to calm down" sighed T as he used Psychic to lift him up then toss him onto the ground. "Are you ready to power down?" asked T. "That really hurt you fucker!" said Sonic.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then" said T before slamming him back into the ground. "Ok! Ok! I'm calm!" said Sonic as he lost his dark form. "Ok, now go return the Pokemon and help me get these relics off the Dragoon!" said T as he broke the fourth wall and pulled a ton of pokeballs out of nowhere.

Once they had ported the relics back to the hall, T went and brought the Pokemon to a Pokemon center. "Hello and welcome to the Pokemon center! We restore your tired and fainted Pokemon to full health! Would you like us to rest your Pokemon?" asked the Nurse Joy.

"Yes, and please don't ask how I got these Pokemon or why I have so many at once. I just finished tearing apart a giant attack machine" said T as he placed all of the pokeballs on the counter.

As the nurse was about to walk back with the Pokemon, T asked her if she was forgetting about one. "No, I don't see any other pokeballs on the counter…" said the nurse. "Do I really have to say it again? I AM PART POKEMON!" he shouted as he changed form.

"HEY EVERYONE! LOOK, IT'S A LEGENDARY POKEMON! LETS CATCH IT!" shouted a trainer. "Owowowowowow!" shouted T as he was pelted with all different poke balls, including two Master Balls. "Hey, how come they won't work!?" said a trainer.

"Look, in case you dident hear, I'm PART Pokemon! I'm sorounded by complete idiots!" groaned T. "Hey, at least you got two free Master Balls!" said the nurse. "Fine, just heal me!" said T.

(With the pokemon) "Why is it so warm in here?" asked Lugia. "We're in a Pokemon center healing device, dumbass!" said Garitina. "Hey, I'm not the one who now lives in the reverse world because of me being a pyromaniac!" said Lugia. "Then why did you ask a question that is easily answered by looking outside your ball?" said Garitina. "I…uh…um" said Lugia. "Exactly!" said Garitina.

(With T) Get back here!" shouted the nurse. "Distortion world no!" shouted T. Once the nurse had began to spray a Potion on him, he was running…er… flying away as fast as he could. "I just want to help you!" said the nurse. "SHUT UP NURSE!" (Markiplier's quote. Check out he's You Tube chanel) said T before once more imbedding himself in a wall.

Later back at the hall, Arceus had asked T why he was yelling. "Those Potions burn like primal Groudon's Blast Burn! I don't know how anyone can stand that! And what's more, bottled water apperantly restores more than TWICE as much HP as a scientificly crafted Medicine! How does that work!? IT DOSN'T!" said T.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Ash. I think it's about time to make the legends adults again" said T. "What makes you say hat?" asked Ash. "Well, between being way to easy to steal, being a ton of rrouble to take care of, and the fact that our new season is about to start, we really need to get things ready" said T.

"Wait, new season?" asked Ash. "Well, according to me real life embodiment, there's going to be some strange yet cool changes in our life" answered T. "Like what?" asked Ash.

"From what I've been told thus far, we'll be getting redesigns, as will the Sonic Heroes. Nintendo is about to release two new Pokemon games, meaning you'll have a bunch of new Pokemon to train, catch, discover, and battle. The team leaders are going to be making a comeback, and are also probably really pissed off at us all. And some of the Wisps are moving to our planet" explained T.

"Not that I know shit about what your talking about, anything else?" said Ash. We'll be meeting some of Sonic's old friends, the 'Sonic Storybook' villains are going to travel to our world. Sonic is going to be running around with a talking legendary sword. Heck, I know there's going to be a ton more things, but I can't even list the rest" said T as he was attaching a Time Gear to a ray gun.

"Just get the Pokemon over here. We both need to get ready for a whole new world of shit to happen" sighed T. Once the Pokemon were adults again, (the ones who already were), T explained the news to them before sending them off to prepare.

(T) Well, I guess that wraps up this season. I really hope I get an awesome redesign. What about you three?

(Ash) Well, like I told you. I understand pretty much none of this. What I do understand is that most of us will look totally different.

(Arceus) Ditto. And not the Pokemon.

(Sonic) According to Sega, my group are going to look like our sonic boom figures. I'm still not dating Amy. She has an even bigger hammer. I just hope she doesn't take off those rings she always has on. If those are the same as Shadow's, if we piss her off, we'll be in for a whole world of hurt!

(T) In case you don't remember, I'm always getting hurt. Instead of getting medical help, I'm getting BLOOD FORCED TRAUMA!

(Everyone) See you all in Season Three!


End file.
